Hazlo con Sentimiento
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8] No era, de verdad, como si esta revelación cambiara las cosas. [YamaSora]


Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8.

Tema: Demisexualidad, Juguetes Sexuales.

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"Hazlo con Sentimiento"**

 **[No era, de verdad, como si esta revelación cambiara las cosas.]**

* * *

 **.**

Solo una increíble fuerza de voluntad le ayudó a permanecer quieta cuando Yamato se arrodilló entre sus piernas flexionadas y le sonrió así. Y esa misma fuerza le permitió tragarse el gemido cuando su rubio novio comenzó a deslizar lentamente por el interior de su muslo el pequeño aparato entre sus dedos.

Aparato de color rojo y de forma ovalada, aproximadamente del tamaño de su pulgar, y que tenía cinco intensidades de vibración diferentes.

Sintió el pequeño huevo vibrar con mayor intensidad, a tan solo centímetros de su entrepierna y más cerca, más cerca—y luego ya no. Yamato desvió el camino de sus caricias hacia el contorno de sus caderas, para luego seguir el borde de su ropa interior hasta el otro extremo. Todo era deliberado, cada presión, cada aumento en la vibración, la velocidad a la que deslizaba el pequeño huevo.

Un rápido movimiento después y Yamato presionaba el pequeño juguete contra su clítoris; Sora no alcanzó a atrapar el gemido que escapó de sus labios, no el primero, ni el segundo, pero logró menguar el resto mientras su piernas trataban de cerrarse. Sin éxito, Yamato mantenía un agarre firme, manteniendo cada rodilla a cada lado de su torso – manteniendo sus piernas lo suficientemente separadas como para hacer lo suyo sin dificultad, sin arriesgar un bochorno por parte de Sora.

—Ya… ¡Yamato…!

Su mirada era penetrante; podía ver claramente sus pupilas dilatarse mientras estudiaba sus reacciones, memorizándola.

—Entonces… ¿jamás habías usado estos juguetes?

Su voz era apenas un susurro, al menos así lo escuchaba por sobre el estruendoso palpitar de su corazón, pero su uso del plural solo hizo que Sora recordara – había más que solo el pequeño huevo dentro de esa caja que había olvidado al fondo de su armario, que había dejado ahí para olvidar el día que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

Trató de enfocarse en Yamato, ahora, en sus labios, en como el azul de sus ojos casi era ahogado por el negro de sus pupilas, en cómo parecía acercarse y—iba a besarla, sí, iba a besarla y Sora no aguantó un segundo más antes de empuñar su mano en su cabello.

—Ya…

El contacto directo con el vibrador la hizo arquear su espalda, y Yamato solo entonces la volvió a besar.

.:.

Darle un nombre a lo que solo había atribuido como una particularidad aclaró bastantes incógnitas en su cabeza. Y no era como si ella se hubiera pasado los últimos años dándole vueltas al asunto.

Para nada.

De hecho, hasta ahora — _ahora_ que leía sobre el tema, que tenía algo tangible en la explicación de especialistas— ahora… no había pensado activamente en ello. Siempre un susurro en el borde de su consciencia, un pensamiento que surgía en esos momentos entre el sueño y la lucidez, pero nada más.

Por motivos que no sabía explicar —no quería explicar— el rubor subió por su cuello a velocidad alarmante.

 _(Porque las explicaciones siempre estuvieron ahí, listas para ser consideradas; muchas explicaciones, ahora que lograba comprender en su totalidad lo que esto significaba para ella—para ellos.)_

Y pensar que todo este asunto se desencadenó por un simple comentario dicho en broma.

.  
.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Yamato es prácticamente una estatua cuando se ve enfrentado a chicas tratando de _incitarlo_ —Taichi limpió el sudor de su frente con su camiseta, haciendo luego un gesto para que le pasara el balón; Sora no se movió—. No sé cómo no lo has notado, Sora. No hay reacción y muchas de esas chicas son bastante… _atractivas_ , si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

El gesto fue innecesario, pero Sora claro que comprendió a la perfección lo que trató de decir; es por eso que el balón no tardó en cruzar la poca distancia que los separaba y se plantó firmemente en el abdomen de Taichi.

—¡Oye!

—¿Puedes explicarme _por qué_ suenas decepcionado al saber que mi novio no está reaccionando como el común de los adolescentes al verse frente a chicas bonitas?

—Bonitas no alcanza…

—¡Taichi!

—¡Está bien! Está bien, tranquila… Dios —Taichi frotó su abdomen, quizás exagerando un poco, antes de responder propiamente su pregunta—. Bueno, no me decepciona, más bien… ¿me sorprende? Sí, me _sorprende_. Digo, entiendo si no se la pasa mirando a otras chicas cuando está contigo, porque _guau_ eso sería bien estúpido de su parte…

—Taichi, ve al punto.

—¡Pero tampoco lo hace cuando no estás cerca! Y no es que yo quiera que vaya por la vida mirando a cuanta chica se le cruce por delante, pero tú sabes, Sora, todo el mundo mira en ocasiones cuando se encuentra con alguien atractivo. Es normal.

Frunció el ceño, pero no desmintió lo que Taichi decía. Sí, era normal. Sora también miraba a otros chicos en ocasiones, quizás solo cuando veía a uno que era más atractivo que Yamato, pero lo hacía. No lo hacía en presencia de su novio, claro que no, _aún_ —porque, si entendía las cosas bien, su relación llegaría a un punto donde ambos estarían lo suficientemente cómodos para comentar entre sí al cruzar camino con alguien a quien consideraran atractivo.

Pero ella no consideraba que habían alcanzo ese punto, ese nivel, todavía. Estaba completamente segura de que no querría oír a Yamato comentar acerca de los atributos de otras mujeres en ningún contexto.

Jamás imaginó, jamás _consideró_ , que lo que creía era solo Yamato siendo respetuoso de la misma forma que ella lo era con él, fuera algo más.

Cuando el balón golpeó sus pies, y vio a Taichi indicándole que siguieran con lo suyo, Sora hizo a un lado esos pensamientos por el momento. Pero una vez habían terminado de correr por la cancha, pasando el balón de un lado al otro, y en general desfrutando de la actividad que instigó su amistad y los unió desde pequeños, el tema volvió a salir.

—De cualquier forma, no te comenté esto solo porque sí; quería llegar a algo —dijo el moreno, dándole la misma sonrisa que siempre era un preludio a alguna travesura.

—¿Y eso es?

—Lo que _sea_ … estés haciendo con Yamato en su tiempo privado para evitar que sus ojos comiencen a vagar al momento que no estás cerca —una pausa, Taichi sonríe como el gato que logró comerse al canario—, definitivamente está funcionando. ¡Sigue así!

Dicho eso, el muchacho no tardó en alejarse a paso veloz, esperando estar a una distancia prudente antes de echarse a reír.

Pero Sora no reaccionó, de hecho, tardó varios minutos en procesar completamente lo que su mejor amigo le dijo; cuando lo hizo, apenas pudo contener el gruñido que se formó en su garganta, a costa del rubor que prendió su rostro.

.  
.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde ese día?

Años, pensó Sora, riendo ante la ironía del asunto. Incluso si dicha ironía solo se podía apreciar cuando uno tenía toda la información o con la ventaja de la retrospectiva, cosa que Sora solo ahora poseía.

Porque cuando Taichi hizo el comentario, la verdad era que ella y Yamato no habían ido más allá de una buena sesión de besos y, si la suerte los favorecía y no sufrían interrupciones, unas cuantas caricias por sobre las ropas.

Pero entonces, Yamato tampoco había hecho o dicho algo que le diera a entender que quería más. Cada interrupción la tomaba con tranquilidad y, Sora recordaba con las mejillas coloradas, era ella la que terminaba en su habitación aliviando su frustración a altas horas de la noche, en la privacidad de su habitación donde podía mitigar cualquier sonido que fuera a escapar.

El bochorno siempre le impidió dar voz a su deseo de avanzar un poco más su relación durante su adolescencia y, ahora comprendía, erróneamente, pensó que Yamato callaba por lo mismo.

 _«¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?»_

Ciertamente, ella no.

Sora apresuró el paso al ver la entrada al complejo departamental donde vivían ahora; era su turno de preparar la cena pero ya sabía lo que vería al entrar al departamento. Minutos después, estaba frente a la puerta, intentando meter la llave en el cerrojo mientras balanceaba las bolsas en un brazo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el movimiento repentino casi hace que dejara caer las bolsas en su brazo, y Yamato apareció frente a ella con una expresión de humor mal disimulado. Hubo una pausa, donde sus miradas conectan, y el humor se desvaneció lentamente de su expresión – Yamato seguro no sentía el cambio, pero Sora no dejaba de maravillarse al ver la forma en que su mirada se suavizaba, la leve hendidura en su mejilla derecha cuando él dejaba escapar esas pequeñas sonrisas que no alcanzaban a ser sonrisas en apariencia pero que se reflejaban en sus ojos.

Se preguntaba si él veía el cambio en ella, más desinhibida en sus sonrisas y en demostrar cuando era _él_ quien recibía su afecto.

— _Tadaima_.

— _Okaeri_ …

Quizás era el ambiente de paz que los envolvía lo que los hizo susurrar, no lo sabía, pero tampoco lo iba a averiguar.

Sora no esperó otro segundo para adentrarse en su hogar, y supo inmediatamente que su presentimiento fue correcto. Le dio una mirada de reproche a Yamato mientras este cerraba la puerta, quien solo se encogió de hombros en su intento de hacerse el desentendido.

—Estabas tardando mucho —dijo en su defensa—, y pensé en adelantar un poco las cosas.

Entrando a la cocina, Sora vio que no fue mucho lo que se adelantó y no era sorprendente, ya que el único propósito de su salida era que faltaba más de la mitad de los ingredientes para la cena. Yamato solo había sacado los utensilios a ocupar y lavado los pocos vegetales que tenían.

Tendrían que ir pronto de compras.

Y aquí empezaba la domesticidad de su relación, lo primero que se adoptó incluso antes de comenzar a convivir bajo el mismo techo. La sincronía en saber que mientras ella preparaba la sartén, Yamato estaba cortando los vegetales; que mientras ella preparaba el arroz, él se hacía cargo de los condimentos. Saber que antes de sentarse a comer, limpiarían un poco porque a ninguno le apetecía ver una montaña de trastes esperando a ser lavados.

Al otro día, porque luego de cenar era su momento de relajo; el resto podía esperar a la mañana siguiente.

Fue durante esta domesticidad que Sora decidió traer a flote el tema que había rondado su mente desde que se tropezó con esa revista.

—Yamato.

—¿Mm?

—Eres demisexual.

Y así de fácil se rompió la rutina.

.:.

De todos los posibles escenarios que imaginó en respuesta a su declaración, la mirada que hablaba de humor reprimido en un rostro completamente impasible no era uno de ellos. Sabía que él estaba a una palabra de largarse a reír— _bueno_ , reír como lo hacía Yamato, una exhalación que apenas se podía llamar risa, pero que era más que un suspiro.

—¿Qué?

 _Ahí_ ; esa risa reprimida tan característica de él.

—Mm, ¿qué?

—Yamato —Sora frunció el ceño—, no te burles.

—No lo hago, solo…

—¿Solo?

Yamato se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto que solo emergía cuando quería suprimir las ganas de reír o pretendía incitarla a—sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su novio decidió poner pausa a la preparación de la cena.

—Pude haberte dicho eso, si lo hubieras preguntado.

—¿Oh?

—Sora —arqueó una ceja; la hendidura en su mejilla derecha hizo su aparición—, ¿desde cuándo… quieres hablar de este tema? Sé que no es reciente.

Sora dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la cocina, pensando por un breve momento si podría salirse de esta conversación antes de desechar la idea; ella sí quería hablar al respecto, pero nunca pudo tocar el tema antes porque simplemente no tenía algo concreto que abordar.

—Hace bastante, supongo.

Él aceptó su respuesta y le cogió las manos, sin más explicaciones comenzó a guiarla fuera de la cocina, derecho por el pasillo, hasta su habitación.

—Está bien —dijo, indicándole que tomara asiento sobre la cama; un punto de contención entre ellos, esa cama, porque Sora quería un futon pero Yamato pensaba que una cama era más conveniente, y antes de caer en una discusión que solo los tendría dando vueltas en círculos, se decidió que probarían con una cosa y luego la otra.

Sora no quería ceder en el hecho de que, sí, la cama era muy conveniente para algunas cosas, pero aún prefería un futon, porque no pensaba darle la razón en esto a Yamato. No todavía, por lo menos.

—¿Necesitas que te explique lo que es ser demisexual? —preguntó Yamato, innecesariamente.

—Sé lo que es, por eso lo mencioné.

—¿En serio? —ahí estaba la condenada sonrisa, nunca faltaba cuando Yamato se sabía el poseedor de algo que estaba al alcance de sus manos—. Entonces dime por qué el alboroto.

—No hay alboroto —Sora pausó, lamió sus labios, y luego hizo un puchero—. No pensé que supieras…

Un momento de hesitación, Yamato la miraba sereno, ella deliberó unos segundos más antes de lanzarse a explicar a qué iba cuando decidió mencionar lo que descubrió esa tarde. Trató de ordenar sus ideas, pero todo se le estaba enredando en la cabeza.

—Supongo que solo me emocioné al dar con una palabra, con una explicación —el puchero no quería largarse, también—. Al comienzo pensé que eras asexual, aunque no por mucho.

—¿Qué te hizo descartar la idea? —Sora alzó una ceja, dándole una mirada que solo le hizo reír un poco—. Sabes que hay muchos asexuales que practican el sexo por complacer a sus parejas.

—Sí, la diferencia cae en que yo sé que tú sientes atracción sexual.

Una pausa, Yamato vuelve a tomar sus manos para depositar un beso en cada palma.

—Solo por ti.

Y no hubiera sido capaz de mitigar el rubor que subió por su cuello ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello; el puchero fue temporalmente ocultado cuando Sora soltó sus manos del agarre de Yamato para taparse la cara.

¿Cómo reaccionar a eso? Escucharlo decir esas palabras solo traía a flote la explicación que leyó; el por qué. Solo por ella; porque con ella tenía una fuerte conexión emocional, con _ella_ …

 _«…conmigo.»_

—Bueno… está bien. _Guau_.

Ahí sentados, lado a lado, Sora se sintió extrañamente consciente de cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con su novio. Más aun cuando este volvió a coger sus manos, alejándolas de su cara. Se preguntó cuándo iba a desvanecerse esa condenada sonrisa, la distracción era demasiada ahora.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Deja de ser condescendiente —espetó Sora, sacándole la lengua.

—Tu madurez no deja de sorprenderme, Takenouchi.

Le dio un empujón con su hombro, y luego se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. No quería admitirlo – no lo haría en voz alta al menos, pero una cama estaba probando ser bastante conveniente ahora. Yamato no había perdido la media sonrisa aún.

—Dime si alguna vez te masturbaste, Ishida.

Ni necesitaba verlo a la cara para saber que giraba los ojos.

—Por supuesto, el deseo sexual siempre estuvo ahí —se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus costados estuvieran en contacto—, era el deseo de involucrar a otra persona en la búsqueda de esa gratificación lo que estaba ausente.

—Demasiadas palabras para decir que solo querías experimentar, como dirían tus ancestros, _La Petite Mort_ —y solo porque lo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo fue testigo de la joya que era una sonrisa desinhibida de Yamato.

— _Mon Dieu_ —exclamó Yamato, y en un súbito movimiento la tenía prisionera contra la cama—. Su francés apesta, _Mademoiselle_ Takenouchi, debemos trabajar su pronunciación.

Sora, claro está, no pensaba dejar que Yamato ganara lo que se había convertido en una de sus pequeñas disputas competitivas.

—Preferiría emplear ese tiempo en otra cosa —dijo, mirada desafiante; no esperó para invertir sus posiciones, y se ganó una admisión de sorpresa, aunque sea silenciosa—, Ishida- _sensei_.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, ejerciendo la presión adecuada para evitar que escapara con facilidad mientras sus manos empujaban las de Yamato contra la cama. Y, una vez más, se permitió admitir, internamente, lo conveniente que era la cama.

Y ahí, detrás de la expresión neutra que trataba de mantener, pudo verlo, el deseo que sentía por ella, la atracción que iba más allá de lo sentimental. Esa mirada que Sora aprendió a reconocer en Yamato, porque era toda la advertencia que usualmente tenía antes de verse presa ante sus deseos.

Un poco más de presión en sus caderas, y pudo sentirlo.

—La primera vez… —comenzó Sora.

—¿La primera vez…?

—La primera vez… que lo hicimos —ella lamió sus labios, nuevamente, sintió el calor expandirse por su cuerpo al ver esos ojos azules seguir el movimiento de su lengua—, los días que llevaron a eso, yo sé que mi frustración fue bastante obvia… Solo quiero saber.

Yamato se tomó su dulce tiempo en responder; liberó sus manos y las posó sobre sus caderas, uno, dos, tres segundos después sus dedos soltaron el botón de sus jeans.

—¿Por qué lo hice?

Sora asintió.

—Porque quería —dijo—, porque, para entonces, yo ya te quería, Sora.

Eso bastó, para ella y para él; Sora acarició sus mejillas antes de inclinarse a besarlo y, Dios, sentía que hacían semanas de esto, desde la última vez que lo sintió tan cerca _(y quería sentirlo más cerca)_ , cuando la realidad era otra. La sangre fluía con tal fuerza por su cuerpo que podía oírla con claridad, y más allá de eso – más allá, a lo lejos, creyó escuchar el sonido de una cremallera.

Cuando sintió las manos de Yamato apretando su trasero, ella hizo un último intento para no perderse en las sensaciones que la ahogaban.

—Yamato, la cena…

—Puede esperar.

Lo siguiente que supo Sora fue que sus posiciones habían cambiado una vez más y sus pantalones eran lanzados a un costado. Yamato se recostó sobre ella, sus piernas fueron automáticamente a rodear sus caderas. Él le plantó un leve beso en los labios antes de alejarse lo suficiente para poder reposar sobre sus rodillas, y la admiró. Sora sintió el rubor expandirse más allá de su rostro y cuello, más, más, más. Pero Yamato no dejaba de mirarla; unos segundos y se quitó la camisa, un par más y ella apenas registró el hecho que su blusa no tardó en esfumarse también.

—Yo también quería… preguntar algo, Sora.

—¿Mm?

Yamato ya no mostraba su media sonrisa, pero la hendidura en su mejilla derecha aun no desaparecía, y sus ojos le decían que estaba disfrutando de todo esto – y todo lo que seguramente vendría. Solo…

Solo, Sora no esperaba lo que pasó después. No esperaba la aparición de una caja en las manos de su novio, ¿de la nada?, así parecía pero seguro que no. No, porque ella reconocía esa caja, recordaba el día en que Mimi se la entregó con una sonrisa que irradiaba travesura y que se convirtió en risas cuando Sora vio su contenido. Recordaba el bochorno y las penosas excusas que soltó antes de correr a su habitación a ocultar aquel regalo tan escandaloso.

Recordaba haber regañando a su amiga, recordaba a Mimi diciéndole que no lo aceptaría de regreso porque ella no sabía si le serviría alguna vez. Recordaba haberse olvidado de eso hasta que empezó a empacar sus cosas el día que se decidió vivir con Yamato.

Sora recordaba haber considerado tirar la caja, con todo lo que tenía dentro, solo para decidir quedársela. Aunque jamás hiciera uso de su contenido.

 _«Es un regalo… no puedo tirarlo…»_

Recordaba todo eso y más, pero ahora era incapaz de procesar esos recuerdos ni de sentirse avergonzada al saber que Yamato había encontrado el regalo. Era incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que en la mano de Yamato acariciando su entrepierna.

—Dime, Sora… ¿de dónde salió esto? —preguntó, su otra mano se ocupaba de abrir el olvidado regalo y verter sus contenidos sobre la cama; una gran variedad de juguetes sexuales que hasta el día de hoy Sora se preguntaba dónde los pudo conseguir Mimi para dárselos—. Dime… ¿por qué los tenías ocultos?

Quiso explicar, decirle la verdad, obviamente, pero al abrir su boca solo emitió un gemido que no pudo ahogar. Intentó de nuevo, quería decir que no los ocultaba, _per se_ , sino que ya había olvidado su existencia. Pero el enfocar su mirada en Yamato la volvió a descarrilar.

Porque ahí estaba de nuevo, esa condenada sonrisa.

 **.  
**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Vocab. para los que puedan estar confundidos:

 **Tadaima:** Estoy en casa.

 **Okaeri:** Bienvenida a casa.

 **La Petite Mort:** Una... expresión francesa, lol. Literalmente La Pequeña Muerte.

 **Mon Dieu:** Dios Mio.

 **Mademoiselle:** Señorita.


End file.
